what could have been !
by Lucasandpeytonalways
Summary: julien and peyton wedding day lucas reqrets not stopping her from leaving tree hill.
1. Chapter 1

I was standing on the edge of the church just looking around.

She was going to be here today sometime…soon…soon…soon

She was going to be in a white beautiful wedding dress and look as beautiful as ever.

She was going to walk inside the church to the aisle and say I do to someone who is not me. My name is Lucas Scott and I lost Peyton sawyer about 4 years ago she came back this year but I was an asshole and drove her away. She had broken up with her boyfriend Julian baker because she always carried a book I wrote that said in my words how much I truly loved her and I still do but she doesn't know that. I jus hope that she realizes she loves me to before it is to late and that she is married to him…

Okay so this all happened months before when Peyton and Brooke came back to tree hill and I was with Lindsay but I am not with Lindsay anymore I realized too late tho that my heart always had belong to Peyton and it will always will.

So like I was saying I drove her away she came to the door of what used to be Lindsay and my house but not it is only mine and she said _"Lucas Scott, I am leaving and this is goodbye I realized today that I don't belong here anymore this isn't my home anymore. Me leaving LA to come here was just stupid where I belong is LA not here, I thought that maybe if I came here we could go back to being us the people we used to be but that was just stupid of me to think we both changed and there is no going back to the people we used to be cause to tell you the truth I don't even know if I could go back to that Peyton. That Peyton sawyer is gone forever. And this one is leaving for LA today so this is my goodbye. I love you Lucas and I think I have since the first moment we locked eyes and it is going to suck but if what you want is for me to let go then im going to do it. Be Happy Luke I want that with all my heart. "_I should have gone after her told her to stay but Instead I said nothing and she left and I didn't follow her until about a month ago I went with all the gang. Mouth, skills, Nathan, Haley, Nathan And Haley's Son Jamie Brooke, and myself.

They all went just to see how she was doing

But me I went because I wanted to get her back I wanted to say that I loved her and that my biggest regret was letting her leave tree hill for la and that I should have stopped her that day. And I asked Brooke because that is Peyton best friend and of course Brooke would know where Peyton lived. And the rest I brought them just to bring them.

It was a huge house. White on the outside. With a white fence. And everything how Peyton always said she wanted to have her dream house I guess she did have one dream completed and that is how she wants her house to look

Brooke knocked on the door.

And I saw the doorknob just move until I saw her there all beautiful perfect and all

She looked at us and had a surprised look on her face.

" you didn't think you wouldn't get a surprised visit from the gang did you" Brooke had asked her.

"yeah but you could have called you know?'

"Then what's the point of it being a surprise?"

"True"

Peyton had invited us in and we walked in I had felt my heart race with all the strength I had in my body when I saw her. She is more beautiful that I remember. I had said to myself.

There was a akward silence in the room.

"hey peyton were you just heading out?" haley had asked.

"actually I was I didn't hear the door ring I was on my way to work"

"oh sorry" brooke had said

"where you work" Nathan asked.

"International Music sensation"

"What do you do?"

" I manage the bands the new artist stuff like that"

"well i really have to go" peyton had said.

"can we stay here" brooke asked.

"yeah sure." Peyton said " brooke you know where everything is at make yourself at home"

And like that she was gone but this time I knew that peyton sawyer was coming back.

"well I want to look thought some of her pictures" brooke said.

"do you know where they are at" Haley asked

"DUH I know this place like it was my own"

And brooke went and got three boxes of pictures.

"okay she has them organzized by high school,Forever Georgeous, and reacent but we are going in the order of high school, forever georgeous and recent well cause I said so plus I got off my ass and went and to get the pictures"

And we began to look thought the pictures. Some where of peyton sawyer with her bitchy attidude and all.

Some others were of brooke and peyton goofing off "fabulous"brooke had said when she saw one of her and peyton and the comet and peyton and brooke on top of the comet.

"gross" brooke had said when she saw a pic and then she said "hey nate look at this " it was a picture of Peyton and Nathan kissing ."aw maybe I will trade haley for peyton" and haley gave Nathan a stare. "im kidding baby"

And then others went on and then we got to the recent box and it was hard to look at it. "who is this" brooke had said

"peyton"haley said

"I know that you dork I mean who is the guy"

"what guy" haley said

And took the picture from brooke

"wow…hottest"

"what" Nathan said

"well he is hot"haley said

Nathan gave haley a stare.

I looked at it and just had jealously over me

Peyton was sitting on his lap and I was wishing that the guy was me

I wish it was me who had peyton there were pictures of them kissing and then one of them and then three other couples having fun and peyton and him did look like a good couple but I want peyton to be with me. I love her I just have to get her back somehow.

I used to trash about how bad Nathan was for peyton before Nathan got with haley got married and had Jamie.

I don't really like peyton with anymore that is not me. Because I love her. I loved her since I first met her.

With her curly blonde hair, those beautiful green eyes on hers. But when i first talked to her she was with Nathan and she had that bitchyness of hers but


	2. Chapter 2

when I first talked to her she was with Nathan and she had that bitchyness of hers but

I couldn't do anything about my feeling when she was with Nathan and I can't do anything about it now that she is with that guy. The thing is I want to be the guy that has her heart, knows everything about her. The one where she will look at with those beautiful green eyes of hers and look amazed by the guy I want to be the guy she loves and someday marry instead im the guy who is her friend who let her slip out of my hands and into somebody else's hand. I want her back. I want my Blondie back _it's not going to matter whether I stay or go with us because im going to love you forever Lucas Scott. _She is still the person that I want next to me when my dreams come true. I want her to be Mrs. Peyton Scott. I still love her with all my heart and I always will. I have always had a dream of Peyton. Suddenly I heard the door come open and I saw her walk in.

"Hey you home" Brooke Asked

"Yeah im home" Peyton answered

"Hey Peyton "Haley said "who is this"

Haley asked showing the picture to Peyton

"Oh…him" Peyton said

"Who is he" Nathan said

"He is my boyfriend" Peyton responded and I suddenly felt my heart break into a million pieces and like I was about to die. She's dating someone…who is not me… I could have assumed that was her boyfriend but her saying it out loud hurt so much more.

Because now I know it as a fact then just assuming that it was her boyfriend and now I have no chance of getting her back I want her back and for me to never let her go…again

But I don't know how to prove to her that I still love her. That I want her back more than anything in the world .

"what does he do" Brooke asked

"he directs movies" Peyton said

"how long have you been going out" Nathan asked

"About a year"

"do you love him?" Nathan asked

"yes I love him"

And with her saying that I couldn't listen to some more.

I want her with me.


End file.
